


Sent off

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: buffyverse1000, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to say goodbye, take leave, let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sent off

Giles never asked Buffy about her first Watcher. At first it didn't seem fair to bring up what had to be bad memories when she was just beginning to accept her duty again. Later there were too many other things to talk about, and by the time they left Sunnydale for good he knew that it was too late.

So Buffy never knew that Giles had known Merrick, never knew that it was Giles who had said goodbye at airport, that it was with Giles that Merrick had spent his last night in London.

Merrick had always been quiet at school. The elder Mr Giles had always spoken highly of the elder Mr Merrick, but Giles always thought that Merrick was a bit slow, a bit too good. When he landed the job of going to America to find the lost Slayer, Ripper came back in a full flood of jealousy.

They had thrown a leaving party, of course. The entire American contingent was on probation for having missed the Slayer in the first place, and Merrick was going to be the only representative.

"Congratulations, Merrick," Giles had said, towards the end of the evening, rolling the 'r's.

Merrick had looked startled, and a little uncomfortable. Ripper grinned, the predatory grin Ethan had taught him. Merrick tried to shuffle away, but Ripper grabbed him and dragged him outside. He was surprised, and pleased to see resistance and strength in the other man's eyes. This is what Watchers were supposed to be like.

Giles wasn't sure if it was Ripper, wanting to own some part of guarding the Slayer, or Rupert, wanting to send some part of himself to America, but he leant forward to press his lips against Merrick's.

It was Merrick who kissed back, his nervousness seeking an outlet in any activity that could distract him. It was Merrick who began undoing buttons, who led the way back to his flat and pushed Giles against the wall of his bedroom.


End file.
